The Wizarding Games
by thefanfictionnetwork
Summary: It has been years since Voldemort won the Battle of Hogwarts. To emphasize on how much control he has over the wizarding community, he created the Wizarding Games; where 24 young witches and wizards must fight to the death for the entertainment of the Death Eaters. With the Chosen One gone and The Dark Lord more powerful than ever, how can young Dominique Weasly escape the arena?
1. Preface

**New story idea. This is just the preface/intro, tell me what you think and if I should continue it... I think it's pretty cool so far, I must say. But seriously, feedback WANTED! -Holly**

* * *

Filius Flitwick had never thought that things would get so out of hand.

It was a shock when Voldemort returned from the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid, who was carrying a deceased Harry Potter. No one was expecting it, and none of them were prepared when Voldemort announced that they were all to bow down to him. Of course many refused, like Neville Longbottom and Minerva McGonagall, but they were quickly disposed of. Professor Flitwick knew that Potter's best friends had been murdered too; promptly after taking control, Voldemort had murdered Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Rubeus Hagrid, to name a few. Flitwick had to bury their bodies himself.

And so Voldemort's tyranny began. He took over Hogwarts, and re-hired Dolores Umbridge too, but instead of sorting everyone into Slytherin, he let Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw remain, so he had a place to put all of the muggle-borns, blood-traitors and other people he didn't like. Many were surprised that he kept them alive at all; it was so unlike him. He even created eight entirely new houses, and sorted the new disciples into those too, according to their personality. But then he showed his true colors. He created the Wizarding Games.

For their first year at Hogwarts, Voldemort made sure that the young students learned as much as they could. But every year after that, each house had to sacrifice two tributes (one male and one female) for every year to take part in the Wizarding Games; a vicious fight to the death in a horrible arena, which took place at the beginning of June. The students crammed their heads with knowledge eagerly. They wanted to know as much as they could before they themselves were put in the Games. There was always a chance that you wouldn't be chosen (in fact, most students didn't get chosen), but if you did get chosen, it was crucial for you to be prepared.

Voldemort kept things fair, which was an amazing feat for such a bloodthirsty monster. The tribute who managed to outlast the others was spared and bathed in riches and glory, no matter which house they came from. Of course, he favored the Slytherins, but he was true to his word, and the victors from other houses were left alive as well. The winners were given mansions and were offered posts as generals in his army of Death Eaters. True, the winners had to mentor the next year's tributes, but it was not as bad as it could be. It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't completely fair, either.

As Dolores Umbridge had been reinstated, the Inquisitorial Squad had been brought back too (although now she called it the Inquisitorial _Club_). Umbridge trained select students from some of the houses (or, to be specific, only three houses) to be killing machines. She taught those students monstrous spells and survival skills, and how to use even the worst, crudely made wands. They were taught how to use goblin-made weaponry as well, to give them an edge.

Now, Voldemort had named all of the houses, but their names were impossible to remember, so the students, staff, and community of witches and wizards assigned a number to each house. Slytherin was House 1, Ravenclaw became House 5, Hufflepuff was renamed House 9 and Gryffindor was christened House 12. He sorted the purebloods into Houses 1, 2, 3 and 4; although Umbridge thought the number 3 was unlucky, so she never trained anyone from House 3. The House 1, 2 and 4 tributes were always the ones to beat.

But, since the whole idea of these children killing each other wasn't enough, Voldemort forced the wizarding community to treat the Games as a celebration. The tributes had to take part in a parade and were interviewed by Rita Skeeter before being thrown into the arena. The Dark Lord gave them two days in between to train, since a fairer fight was more entertaining. He had some of his most trusted Death Eaters watch the children, rate them secretly and create the arena for them to fight in. The public was only shown the rating before the kids were dispatched into the arena; they had no idea how things were going to go down. Going off only the number, the community placed bets (with urging from Ludo Bagman), and the rich had the opportunity to sponsor the tribute they thought had the best chance. Then the tributes were placed in the arena, with no weapons or wands, and the Games began. He stocked a gigantic chest full of goblin-made swords, wands of both good and bad quality, daggers and shields. Resourceful tributes had the chance to grab a weapon once the games began, but usually the tributes from 1, 2 and 4 got there first and stockpiled the supplies for themselves. It was great if you could get your hands on a wand; the arena was stocked with food, so you could just make some appear if you were hungry, but if you couldn't get a wand, you had to hunt for food the old-fashioned muggle way. Many adolescents died of starvation or thirst. And on some occasions, the arena turned out to be a frozen tundra or a scorching desert. If you didn't have a wand, it was likely that you would freeze to death or dehydrate.

Flitwick was one of the unlucky souls who had to stay and teach these students at the school. It was so horrible how many of them disappeared into the arena and never returned, and it saddened the now elderly Charms teacher. He wondered how many more had to die before someone put a stop to this madness and got rid of Voldemort once and for all.


	2. Chapter 1

**First chapter, here I go.. Please read and review, I love your feedback! -Holly**

* * *

Dominique Weasley sat quietly in her last class of the day. True, it was only the end of May, but June brought endlessly painful days watching her classmates murder each other, so the school year ended in May. Dominique thought it was one of the few _good_ things Voldemort did with his power; shorter school years were always appreciated, even if there was a slim chance they might have to use this knowledge again in the coming weeks. As Professor Binns droned on in his boring, monotone voice, Dominique felt herself slowly drifting into sleep. Usually she could pay attention in Binns' class (she was one of few), but today, the unnatural spring heat was affecting her thoughts. She disliked how her uniform stuck to her sweaty body. Sure, the heat was better than the freezing winters at Hogwarts, but they both had their cons. She knew she should be happy to feel any heat at all; Dementors were always swarming around the Hogwarts grounds, casting their gloomy aura about. No one was happy these days, especially the students. Dominique had it bad. As her father was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, she was shunned by the students from Houses 1, 2, 3 and 4, who worshipped Voldemort like some kind of god. She knew she should feel grateful that her father was alive at all; she knew that her uncle Ron was murdered for being acquainted with the infamous 'Chosen One', as was his girlfriend.

The Weasleys were a tight knit family. After Voldemort had created the Wizarding Games, Dominique's aunt, Ginny, was entered in the first ever Games. She was the only Weasley left at Hogwarts, and so she was Voldemort's way of getting even with the family of blood-traitors. To his dismay, Ginny Weasley annihilated her competition, and became the first ever victor. He built her a mansion, true to his word, and even offered her a post as a general in his Death Eater army, but she politely refused. She had immunity as a victor. It was a criminal offense to try and murder her, which annoyed quite a few Death Eaters who wanted her dead. Her parents, siblings and her siblings' families were moved into the mansion. Arthur and Molly were old and weary, not to mention depressed by the loss of two of their sons (Fred had been killed in the battle of Hogwarts), but they were brave, and they welcomed every one of their grandchildren into the family with open arms. Dominique happened to be the second-oldest of her cousins, and she was in her sixth year at Hogwarts. Luckily, after Ginny's victory, no one else in the family had been chosen for the Wizarding Games. Dominique's older sister, Victoire, was finished school. Dominique only hoped that the others, herself included, could be as lucky as the twenty-year old.

The bell rang, and Dominique woke up with a start. Hastily, she gathered up her belongings and scurried from the classroom. Her fellow Gryffindors avoided her; they knew the Weasleys were bad news, and even the 'brave at heart' were too scared to be seen with Dominique and her cousins. 'Brave at heart indeed' thought Dominique angrily as a Gryffindor girl ran away from her with a squeal. Feeling tired and angry, Dominique dropped her book bag off in her dormitory and trudged to the Great Hall for the End-of-Class feast. She sat at the end of the table, saving seats for her family, but it was pointless to even save seats; no one wanted to sit anywhere near her. Slowly, the Great Hall filled up, and the seats around Dominique were occupied too. First came her brother Louis, then Fred and Roxy, and Molly and Lucy finally arrived as the Carrows closed the giant doors. Dominique wished they didn't do that; she always felt so trapped during meal times.

The Great Hall went silent as Bellatrix Lestrange, the deputy Headmistress stepped up to the podium. She wasn't the real Headmistress (Voldemort was the Headmaster), but when her master couldn't make it to the feasts, she was asked to step in. She didn't even teach at the school; she just enjoyed terrorizing the children while The Dark Lord was away.  
She had a way of silencing the students with just a glare, and she did so then, sending shivers up Dominique's back. Lestrange wasn't as young as she used to be; her hair was slowly graying, and the skin around her hooded eyes was slowly wrinkling away. Nevertheless, she was still gorgeous in her own wicked way, and she was still capable of murder. All the students knew it wasn't wise to cross Voldemort's right-hand girl.

"The end," she crooned, "of another term. I know you all must be so excited; just think of what fun there is in the weeks to come!" Bellatrix cackled, and Dominique saw many of the teachers laugh with her. Since half the staff was Death Eaters, most of them shared her wicked sense of humor. "The Wizarding Games are to start in one week, so be prepared! I shall be rooting for another win for the noble House of Bellatrix, of course!" The House 2 table roared in delight, and Dominique rolled her eyes. After Voldemort had divided Hogwarts into twelve houses, he had named one after one of his most faithful followers. Bellatrix Lestrange always cheered for the house named after her, and when it was her turn to build the arenas, she always, made sure the odds were in House 2's favor.  
Bellatrix smiled a crooked smile into the audience and said sarcastically to the crowd, "I'm sure the rest of you have a _great_ chance too. Now, without further ado, let's eat!" she clapped her clawed hands and the food filled with disgusting dishes. Dominique chose what looked most edible and began to force down her meal.

Louis stabbed his fork at his plate. "I _hate_ that woman so much!" he exclaimed quietly.

Secretly, Dominique agreed, but instead she said, "Shh! If she hears you, you're a goner!" Louis looked at her fearfully and said nothing for the rest of the meal. From time to time, Dominique looked up at the staff table, staring at Bellatrix Lestrange loathingly. Near the end of the meal, Dominique wasn't that surprised to see the Death Eater staring back. There was a wicked gleam in her eyes and she was smiling, showing her rotten yellow teeth. Dominique stared back intensely. Bellatrix swiftly dragged a finger horizontally across her neck and subtly pointed at Dominique, then turned away. As Dominique cleared her plate, she tried not to show any emotion on her face, but she knew what the horrible woman was trying to say.

Bellatrix was Head Gamemaker this year. She was going to make sure Dominique got chosen. And she was going to make sure Dominique died.


	3. Chapter 2

Dominique was shocked and frightened, but it wasn't as if she wasn't expecting this. If you insulted a Death Eater, you were thrown into the Games, and there was a slim chance you were getting out. Dominique knew it was only a matter of time. She regretted the day that she crossed Bellatrix Lestrange.

It had been at the start of the year. It was cold outside so the free periods were held indoors. Naturally, Dominique was resting with her family like she always did; that day she was playing exploding snap in the Entrance Hall with Louis, Fred and Roxy. Fred, the troublemaker that he was, threw a few cards around the room. One landed in front of Mrs. Lestrange and exploded, singeing the hem of her robes. Bellatrix got angry at Fred, and when Dominique told her to back off, she exploded at the sixteen-year-old. Dominique talked back and held her ground, but it wasn't until later that she realized she was in trouble. She had sent a letter home to her parents and Victoire, recounting the event and she had received and anxious letter back from her mother, who was worried out of her mind. At that moment, the entire Weasley family knew that Dominique would be chosen for the Games. Now, lying silently in her bed, Dominique wished she could send a letter to her mother, begging to be brought home. They would all go into hiding, and she wouldn't have to participate in the wretched Games. Such an idea was preposterous, though. All owls were apprehended and read by Ministry officials before being sent. If Dominique did send a letter like that, she'd definitely be sent into the Games and her family would be tortured for considering a rebellion.

In the early hours of the night, however, she did write a letter. It wasn't to her mother, but to her aunt Ginny. It was a falsely cheerful letter, stating that Dominique was sure to be seeing Ginny soon. Ginny was clever; she'd read through the lines and figure out what was happening. Using her old barn owl, Dominique sent the letter immediately after she wrote it.

Tears began to stream silently down Dominique's face. She was terrified and she knew she wasn't good enough to win. She was going to die, and she knew it. Dominique cried for the remainder of the night, hoping no one could hear her.

* * *

The next morning, Dominique came down to breakfast feeling just as hopeless as the night before, but trying hard not to show it. She had gotten up rather early that morning to wash away the tears and try to tame her unpredictable mane of silvery blonde hair. She was proud of her hair; other than her mother, she was the only Weasley who wasn't a redhead.

To Dominique's relief, Bellatrix wasn't in the Great Hall when she arrived for breakfast. She quickly spotted Fred saving her a seat and rushed over to that table. "Good morning." She grunted half-heartedly once she was sitting.

"Nice day so far, isn't it." Replied Fred groggily. He yawned monstrously and winked at Louis and Molly, who had just arrived.

"How can you joke around?" hissed Molly, with an anxious glance at Dominique. "The tributes are chosen in _two days_, and Dominique will be one of the Gryffindors sent to their deaths!"

"Sheesh, I'm sorry!" cried Fred. "A little optimism is always nice to have! Why don't you try it?"

"Just think for once! How do you suppose Dominique feels about this?" demanded Molly superiorly. She was a very bossy girl, and she enjoyed talking down to Fred. In her opinion, troublemakers should be outlawed.

"I don't care." Dominique admitted. "He can do whatever he wants, it doesn't bug me. And we all need a laugh these days, I daresay."

Molly made a small sound of impatience as Louis grabbed his sister's hand. "Don't worry." He whispered gently. "You're going to win; I can feel it."

"If you say so." Dominique replied, trying not to cry once more. She loved her brother more than anything.

"Can we change the subject?" asked Roxy quietly, not meeting anyone's eyes. "This is depressing me."

"What else is there to talk about?" asked Lucy hopelessly.

"How about that _idiot_ who just joined the Inquisitorials!" suggested Roxy, gesturing over to the table where the Inquisitorial Club sat.

"I thought they weren't letting anyone else join this year!" exclaimed Molly.

"Well, you know the Malfoys." Explained Roxy. "Little Scorpius wanted to join, so his daddy made sure he got to." Dominique looked over at the table, and sure enough, she noticed the small boy with snow white hair. He was detested by half the school, as his father had been bitter rivals with Harry Potter when _he_ went to Hogwarts. Harry Potter may have been dead, but many Houses still regarded him as a hero, in secret. "Apparently, he's the prize of Umbridge's collection."

"Dad's told me all the stories about what a jerk Draco Malfoy used to be when he was our age." Said Fred. "I wish I could get my hands on that little doofus; I'd beat the living snot out of him."

"And then you'd be sent into the Games too!" added Molly anxiously. "Seriously, think about how bad it is for Grandma and Granddad! They've already lost so many family members-"

"Ugh, I'm depressed again!" interrupted Roxy. "I'm going for a walk around the grounds. Anyone, except Debbie Downer here, want to come with me?"

"Me." Fred replied instantly.

"I'll come too." Lucy said quietly. Molly rolled her eyes and stormed away.

"Sure you don't want to come Dominique? Louis?" asked Roxy sympathetically.

"We're not done eating yet, we'll catch up." Dominique responded. Roxy shrugged and the three of them left the table. Dominique poked feebly at her food; she didn't have an appetite. Once Louis was done, she got up with him and they retreated outside.

Before they could catch up with their cousins, Luis stopped his sister. "Are you okay?" he asked seriously.

Dominique knew there was no point lying (Louis was good at reading emotions), so she told him, "No. I'm terrified actually."

Louis hugged her comfortingly. "You're going to win."

Dominique returned his hug, and whispered, "I sure hope so." They walked out into the rare sunshine, and Dominique wondered if it was the last sunny day she'd ever witness.


	4. Chapter 3

**This is a bit more of a explanation chapter... Enjoy! -Holly**

* * *

Even hanging around Fred for three hours did nothing to improve Dominique's mood. Fred and Roxy did the best they could to make her laugh and forget her worried, and although they had her smiling at one point, the day drifted on and as the sun sank lower into the sky, so did Dominique's spirits. She knew her brother was worried about her, as was the rest of her family, and usually she tried to hide her depression, but the Reaping was growing near. Dominique doubted she could've acted happy if she tried. At lunch, she received many owls (One from her parents, one from her grandparents, one from her Uncle Percy, one from her Uncle Charlie and one from her Uncle George) wishing her luck and telling her to be brave. The one from Fred and Roxy's father contained many jokes, and told her to keep her chin up, so Dominique was sure Fred or Roxy had sent their father a letter, telling him about her bad mood. The jokes were quite funny, and Dominique wished she was happy enough to laugh at them, but the absence of Ginny's reply put her in a worse mood than before. Dominique didn't know what she was expecting from her aunt (perhaps some advice, or words of encouragement) but she expected to get _something_ in return. Dominique reminded herself that Ginny might not have received the letter yet; she was an active participant in the underground rebellion, which meant she traveled frequently. With this revelation in mind, Dominique tried to be happy and eat her food without gagging. She remained quiet, preferring to listen to the conversations around her instead of engaging in them. Louis, who was only eleven, was talking to Fred and Roxy about the workings of the Wizarding Games.

"…So Slytherin or Bellatrix win every year?" Louis was asking.

"Don't forget Nagini." Added Roxy, rolling her eyes at the ridiculous name that House 4 had been given. "But, yes, those three Houses usually win. There's always that odd year where another House has a really strong tribute, and they win, but most of the time, 1, 2 and 4 win."

"Wait a second." Said Louis. "Isn't Nagini Voldemort's snake?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then why is the animal on their coat of arms a dragon? Wouldn't it make more sense if Nagini's coat of arms was a snake, not Slytherin?"

"It would make more sense," replied Fred, "But Slytherin's animal was the snake even before Voldemort took over. Slytherin was Voldemort's house when _he_ went to Hogwarts, so he didn't want to change anything about it. Dragons were somewhat similar to snakes, so Voldemort made dragons the patron animal of Nagini."

"Did Voldemort name all the new houses?" asked Louis.

"No, only Bellatrix and Nagini." Responded Roxy. "He assigned some other Death Eaters to do the rest for him."

"If you ask me, he could have hired smarter Death Eaters to do it." Fred continued for his sister. He gestured towards a table full of student from House 7. "I mean, who would name a house Siztanail? Ridiculous…"

"It is." Agreed Roxy. "But it's no better than 'Bellatrix', is it?"

"No, I suppose not."

"So about the Inquisitorial Club," Louis interrupted, "only three houses are allowed to be a part of it?"

"Yeah, that's how they always win." Fred muttered ruefully. "Umbridge watches the students from those houses, and if she thinks they have potential, she invites them to her club. Others ask to join, but that's rarer. She teaches them tricky spells and powerful curses, and on Reaping day, they volunteer to go into the Games."

"They _volunteer_?" exclaimed Louis.

"Yeah, they do. They think they're good enough to win." Explained Roxy. "And when they start training, all the Inquisitorials stick together like a pack. They work together during the Games, and then all turn on each other when it comes to the end."

"What's the point of that?" asked Louis, perplexed.

"They want to show that they're not afraid of one another, and that they're certain that they'll beat even the other Inquisitorials. Although, there always seems to be a leader among them." Said Roxy.

Louis looked over at the Inquisitorial table, as if trying to anticipate the next leader, but when he saw the empty table, he asked, "Where are they?"

"In class." Replied Fred simply.

"But term is over!" insisted Louis.

"That's why they're so good! They train right up to the Reaping. Technically, that's against the rules, but Voldemort doesn't care. He wants them to win." Grimaced Fred.

"if he wants them to win so much, than why does he put them in the Games? Why doesn't he just punish the rest of us and let them watch?" pondered Louis.

"I have no idea." Admitted Roxy.

"I asked dad in my second year." Said Fred. "He reckons that he hates all children, but just prefers the ones from the Inquisitorial Club."

"That's stupid!" mumbled Louis. "If he hates kids so much, than why would he run a school for _kids_?"

"Because he wants to brainwash us." Said Dominique, surprising everyone, including herself, by talking. "If the students were just taught at home, there would be a better chance that the rebels could get to them and convince them to join their side. And without Hogwarts, there would be no Wizarding Games. He forces all children to go, you know. This way, he controls all the parents with the threat that their child could be next. The kids learn to fear him, and some are brainwashed to admire him and want to join him."

"Oh." Said Louis, still stunned that Dominique was actually talking. "I see."

"Wow." Laughed Roxy. "He's speechless! He's got no more questions; that's a first!"

"Nice speech, Dominique!" added Fred appraisingly.

"You explained it better than _I_ ever could!" added Molly, who was eavesdropping on Fred and heard everything that Dominique said.

"And now I understand why the Wizarding Games exist!" exclaimed Lucy. She seemed embarrassed about listening in on the conversation, unlike her nosy older sister.

"Great job, Dominique!" giggled Louis. Dominique blushed turned her head away, trying to avoid her family's amazed stares. She didn't even understand half of what she said, but it sounded about right, so she had said it anyway.

Her eyes widened in understanding. "Hey, you don't think that's why they're going to choose me, do you? To control mom and dad, and everyone else?"

Fred and Roxy both frowned, which looked weird on their usually cheerful faces. Molly nodded. "I thought it must've been something like that" she said, although she really had no idea.

"I wonder what your parents did." Commented Roxy.

"Or any of our parents." Pointed out Fred. "He could easily punish them all by sending Dominique to her death. No offence, Dominique." But Dominique shrugged. She suddenly angry, and she knew why. Maybe it wasn't her fault. Maybe she was being sent into the arena because someone else was being stupid. Oh, she knew that it was inevitable; she was going into the arena no matter what. But before she died, she knew she wanted to know why. Why was she going to die?


	5. Authors Note

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but my family has had some pretty scary serious trouble this week, so I may not update for a few more days. I feel so bad about leaving you guys hanging, but I can't focus on writing during all the chaos. I need some time to calm down and get the story/plot line back in my head. I'm really sorry, I don't like leaving you guys waiting, but this is really important and it needs to be out of the way before I can continue my writing. I love you guys so much, and I'm grateful to have such a following. It's more than I could have ever dreamed of! I'll probably be back writing by at least Tuesday, at the latest. While you're waiting, I've got a joint account on FictionPress with some original material and two other stories on this account that you can read while waiting. Remember to review, since I really appreciate the feedback. The positive encouragement is really gratifying and I thank you all for that. I'll be back soon, I promise, but things are just too unreal for me to write right now.**  
**-Love, Holly McCain**


	6. Another Authors Note

**Well, things are still hectic, so I'm thinking I'll update once a week or so instead of daily. Sorry guys, I really want to update more, but I really just can't. there will be no new chapters this week. -Holly**


End file.
